


a voice in the dark

by PuggleFiclets (pugglemuggle)



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mihashi comforts Abe this time, Nightmares, and mihashi is kind, because that boy needs some comfort too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/pseuds/PuggleFiclets
Summary: Abe wakes up in the middle of the night at training camp. Luckily, Mihashi is there.





	a voice in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my 5th annual 14 Days of Valentine's Challenge! The prompt of the day was "Hand-holding". Hope you like this!
> 
> EDIT: i'm weak and tired and busy, and i decided i'm only doing one set of valentine's fics this year, so the abemiha set has been dropped. the kagehina one will continue as planned tho!

It’s a nightmare—the kind where you try to run but can’t _move_ , where you try to yell but can’t make any sound. The fear becomes a physical thing, a sharp tension in his chest. When Abe wakes in a cold sweat, his heart hammering in his chest, it takes him a long, long moment to realize he was dreaming.

Dark. Quiet. Safe. He’s safe.

There’s another small spike of panic when he shifts and realizes that _this is not his room_. The futon he is sleeping on is nothing like the bed at home, and these blankets are thinner than the ones that Abe uses to cover himself at night. He sits up sharply and sweeps his eyes across the vague shapes on the floor around him. Then he hears the sound of soft breathing, and a couple light snores, and—training camp. He’s with the team at a training camp for the weekend.

He lays back down, carefully, and takes a deep, steadying breath.

In the futon next to him, someone stirs.

It’s Mihashi, he remembers. There’s a twist in his gut as he wonders if maybe he’s just woken him up, and if Mihashi is going to be tired at practice tomorrow because Abe interrupted his sleep. He holds his breath for a moment, listening. The sheets rustle one more time, and then the space next to him goes quiet. He stays like this for a while, trying to keep track of the sound of Mihashi’s breathing, trying to gauge whether or not he’s awake. He’s just starting to finally relax when a soft, breathy voice from the dark asks, “Abe-kun?”

 _Crap_. He did wake him.

“Sorry, Mihashi,” he murmurs. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

There’s a brief silence, and then, “...Nightmare?”

“Um....” Abe rolls on his side, trying to find Mihashi’s face in the dark. “Yeah. Nothing to worry about, though.”

“M... Mumbling. And... moving around...”

Oh. Abe feels his face heat with embarrassment. He’s usually a very quiet sleeper, so of course the one day he has a nightmare is while he’s at training camp. “Sorry,” Abe says again.

“It’s okay!” Mihashi whispers quickly. “What were you...?”

Abe pulls his blanket around him tighter, feeling suddenly cold. “It wasn’t anything specific,” he says. Mihashi is quiet, and Abe can almost picture his expectant expression, the bird-like tilt of his head. He sighs and keeps going. “Um. Just one of those dreams where you can’t run fast enough, or speak loud enough. You know.”

“Mm,” Mihashi hums quietly. “Are you...?”

“Hm?”

“...Are you... okay?”

“Oh.” Abe swallows. “Yeah, I’m fine. Really.”

“...Hand?”

Abe hears Mihashi’s blankets shift a little, and he knows without speaking what Mihashi is asking. He reaches out tentatively until he finds Mihashi’s warm palm in the dark. Their fingers slot together easily, bridging the gap between their two futons. The contact makes waves of tension seep away from Abe’s shoulders. He didn’t realize he was still so stiff.

It’s nice, like this. Comfortable. Mihashi’s thumb moves in small, gentle circles across the side of Abe’s hand. He feels himself getting drowsy again, his eyes slipping closed.

“Goodnight, Abe-kun,” Mihashi whispers.

Abe smiles. “Goodnight, Mihashi.”

He doesn’t remember falling asleep. The next thing he knows it’s morning, sunlight just beginning to peek into the room. Mihashi’s hand is still intertwined with his.


End file.
